Recuerdos
by MaiHeidern
Summary: Kaiji siempre tuvo un singular gusto por los juegos de azar, ingenio y las apuestas...pero, ¿Quien lo inició en este oscuro y cruel camino?, ¿Y qué es lo que lo mueve para seguir adelante, a pesar de su mala suerte?
1. Capitulo 1: Anécdota

N/A: Hola a todos! me vengo con una propuesta diferente después de no haberme presentado por un laaaargo tiempo…y creí que sería indicado traer algo nuevo (Aunque prometo seguir mi otro fic "frío", ya que para mí es sagrado XDD.). Pensé que sería bueno traer un crossover de las series "Kaiji", "Akagi" y en mayor o menor medida "Ten" (Porque acá Akagi tiene una edad más o menos parecida a la de este último, y además no vi ningún crossover de estas series aún.), para ver "Que hubiese pasado si Kaiji y Akagi se conocieran desde antes".

Por cierto, este fic se sitúa cuando Kaiji recién entra a su trabajo, con lo cual Sahara sigue vivo, y los capítulos van a ir cambiando de perspectiva y narradores (Sí, Kaiji va a conservar el suyo y Akagi también), es a cuatro voces: los diálogos, los pensamientos, las descripciones entre corchetes [] y los narradores, para ambientarlo como ambos anime (el narrador de Kaiji tendrá letra **negrita**, y el de Akagi, _**negrita cursiva.**_).

Sin más preámbulos les dejo mis anotaciones de las edades y el fic, ¡Que lo disfruten!.

Edades:

Kaiji Itou (Nace en 1975, se gradúa en el 1996): 21 años

Akagi Shigeru (Nace en 1945): 50 años (cumple los 51 en 1996)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 1:**

**Anécdota.**

_Desde ese incidente en el crucero han pasado tres meses ya y no hubo noticias de nuevas apuestas, de Endou o de que sus hombres vinieran a cobrar. Y aún así trato de escudarme bajo este trabajo en el que no me pagan más de 900 yenes la hora. Lo sé. Soy patético. ¿¡Por qué, mierda!?, ¿¡Por qué a mí!?, ¿¡Y por qué demonios estoy llorando!?, ¡soy un estúpido!._

-Oe oe Kaiji-san, parece que has trabajado mucho.-

-Sahara, ¿no es así?.-

-¡Vaya!, te memorizaste rápido mi nombre, me alegra.-

-Ah…sí.-

-Te ves algo estresado, esta noche deberíamos salir juntos, una salida no te hará daño.-

-Lo siento, estoy _seco._-

-Vamos, ¡No seas así!, ¡yo invito!.-

[Ambos muchachos salieron del trabajo y comenzaron a caminar por un sendero que tenía una iluminación muy pobre y que era de poco fiar. Sin embargo era un lugar que Kaiji ya conocía de memoria, después de todo, como olvidar un lugar como ese. De repente, el joven se detuvo a mirar una casucha, en la cual aún en su deteriorada apariencia, se seguían llevando a cabo prácticas ilegales.].

-Kaiji-san, este lugar no se ve muy seguro…-

-Descuida, conozco este lugar. No encontrarás más que un montón de vejetes apostando su dinero jugando póker o mahjong.-

-¿En serio?, pues he oído que existe una gran leyenda en el mundo del mahjong y las apuestas.-

-…-

-Por supuesto, seguramente sean sólo mitos. Hmmm se llamaba Akai o algo así.-

**¡En ese momento, Kaiji sintió que una gran fuerza le oprimía el pecho, los latidos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, más rítmicos, con la perfecta sincronía de un reloj que gira sus agujas con impaciencia en el flujo del tiempo!.**

-Akagi…-

-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo Kaiji-san?.-

-Shigeru Akagi es su nombre...el prodigio del mahjong que bajó al infierno de las apuestas y los yakuza.-

-Vaya, así que conoces esa historia-

-¡Claro que no es una historia!.-

[Sahara se quedó perplejo ante la reacción de su compañero, pero eso sólo hizo aumentar su curiosidad.].

-Kaiji-san, tú conoces a ese tal Akagi, ¿No es así?.-

-Pffft, ¡Pero qué dices!, ¿Como crees que podría conocer a alguien así?.-

-Puedo olerlo…huelo mucha tensión en el ambiente…como si escondieras algo, jejeje. De hecho… hasta podría asegurar que tienes una relación muy estrecha con él, ¿no?.-

-¿Eh?.-

-Además, tu reacción de hace un momento no fue de enojo cuando negué su existencia, por el contrario, afirmaste tu punto de vista con toda la seguridad del mundo, como si lo conocieras. ¿Tengo o no razón?.-

[Kaiji sólo se limito a entrecerrar sus ojos con algo de sospecha. De hecho, alguien tan perspicaz como Sahara podría ser potencialmente peligroso, sin embargo, algo lo hacía pensar que esto no era así. Quizás era su necesidad de hacer catarsis, o el simple hecho de que él mismo era alguien flexible, lo que lo obligó a ceder…].

-¡Cuéntamelo todo, Kaiji-san!¡Me encanta escuchar ese tipo de historias, estoy muy curioso de saber que significa para tí!.-

-Me voy.-

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos, no seas así, realmente quiero saberlo!.-

[Kaiji cada vez se alejaba más y más de Sahara, que se detuvo cuando pensó que ya no había remedio y que seguramente, su compañero no se abriría con él, hasta que lo escuchó...].

-Está bien…-

-¿E-en serio?, ¡Genial!.-

-¡Pero antes promete que no se lo dirás a nadie!.-

-¡Lo prometo, lo prometo!.-

[Sahara mostró ambas manos a su compañero mientras juraba que no le diría a nadie acerca de Akagi o su relación con él. Kaiji, en cambio, sólo suspiró y prendió un cigarrillo.].

-Esto pasó hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando yo todavía era un niño…tenía unos 9 años cuando mi padre murió…-

-Ya veo, lo siento…-

-…Fue en ese entonces que él apareció. Venía seguido a casa a ver a mi papá cuando todavía estaba grave, ellos eran grandes amigos aunque algo me resultaba raro en él. Esa mirada impasible, un semblante adulto para su edad y un rictus cuando sonreía que hasta daba miedo. La pesadilla de cualquier niño, la verdad…y sin embargo me daba curiosidad.

Cuando mi padre murió, empezó a venir más seguido a casa. Tenía un gran gusto por los juegos, de hecho a veces hasta jugaba conmigo si estaba de humor, ¡Era un maldito zorro polar, albino y tramposo! , pero el mahjong era su mayor vicio.

La noche en que cumplí 13 años llovía a cántaros, como si fuera la primera vez, mi hermana, mi madre y yo escuchamos el sonido de un choque, y al rato alguien tocó la puerta…era él.-

-Ah, ya veo, ¿Entonces me dices que una leyenda urbana se quedó a vivir con ustedes o algo así?.-

-No, para nada. Pero creímos que se quedaría por lo menos hasta que amainara la lluvia. Les dije a mi mamá y a mi hermana que se fueran a dormir, que me encargaría de todo porque, a diferencia de mí, ellas tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Fui a buscarle una toalla a Akagi cuando me dí cuenta de que se estaba poniendo el saco para volver a salir. Le dije "Akagi-san, no se vaya, se resfriará allá afuera", pero fue inútil. Me miró hacia abajo con una seriedad que pondría nervioso a cualquiera y me dijo "Nos vamos." obviamente le pregunté de que me hablaba pero me volvió a responder lo mismo "Vístete bien y nos vamos".

Entramos al auto, viajamos por un rato largo y a una velocidad con la que me quedé pegado al asiento. Se quedó callado hasta que en un momento frenó abruptamente y se me paró el corazón. Fue en ese entonces que se recostó en el volante mientras me miraba y me dijo algo que jamás voy a olvidar:

"Una noche como esta, cuando tenía tu edad…bajé a las profundidades del infierno y me adentré en el cruel mundo de las apuestas.".

Después de eso jugué algunas partidas pero fue muy difícil ganar ya que me explicó las reglas del Mahjong 5 minutos antes del primer partido y como lloraba de los nervios no veía bien las piezas. Sin embargo él estaba detrás de mí indicándome si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal…-

-¡Vaya hombre!, igual debió haber sido algo muy gracioso, jejeje.-

-¡Claro que no, la pasé muy mal!, sin embargo algunas cosas que aprendí con él me sirvieron para crecer…ese viejo zorro…me pregunto donde estará ahora.-

-¿Ah, a que te refieres?. ¿Acaso no volviste a verlo?.-

-Luego de ese incidente mi mamá y mi hermana se enteraron de todo y se enojaron muchísimo con Akagi, por eso él dejó de venir a casa, creyeron que era lo mejor…de hecho me impresionó que viniera 5 años después a mi graduación. En el fondo sólo espero que esté bien…-

**Y con esas palabras Kaiji se abre a un nuevo futuro, donde grandes adversidades lo esperan. ¿Qué harás Kaiji?, ¿¡Qué harás!?, ¿!QUÉ HARÁAAAAS!?.**

_Zawa zawa…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**OWARI.**

Bien, ¡Ese fue el primer capítulo de este fanfic!, espero que les haya gustado. Las críticas constructivas, reviews y demases son siempre bienvenidos ^^. ¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, donde aparece el genio del mahjong, Akagi Shigeru!.


	2. Capitulo 2: Devastado

N/A: Segundo capítulo ya! Tenemos al cast completo ya que la leyenda del mahjong es la estrella de este capítulo. Por cierto, si se llegan a preguntar el por qué de que Kaiji acá es tan impulsivo es porque este capi como el anterior están situados en la primera temporada, donde era más agresivo y apático si se quiere. Trato con todas mis fuerzas de mantener en personalidad a los personajes y no tomarme demasiadas libertades, aunque a veces algunos deben ceder un poco…

Por cierto, los pensamientos de los personajes secundarios aparecen entre guiones con letra cursiva, y los de Akagi/Kaiji sin los guiones…espero que no sea muy confuso, los dejo con el cap!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 2:**

**Devastado.**

-Pero hay algo que no me cierra, ¿Por qué llorabas si sólo jugaban Mahjong?.-

-Porque en un momento Akagi decidió ponerme una pistola en la cien y si me equivocaba apretaba el gatillo.-

-¿Y aún así lo aprecias?, tú sí que eres raro…¡K-Kaiji-san! ¡Está lloviendo!.-

_Carajo…esto no puede empeorar ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!_

-¡Lo sé mierda!¡Entremos allí rápido!.-

-¿¡Estás loco!?, ¡No tenemos dinero para apostar!.-

-¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo!.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**1996. Japón aún sigue en la recesión, acabada ya la segunda guerra mundial. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser una de las épocas más trágicas del país, la leyenda del mahjong que había nacido hace 38 años ya, seguía vigente en las apuestas y en el mundo de los yakuza. **_

-Ron-

_**Akagi podía anticipar los resultados en las jugadas. Esta habilidad jamás lo había abandonado, así pasaran años y años. La noche era como aquella en 1958, donde la leyenda había nacido, hasta que de repente…**_

[Dos personas irrumpen en la sala, con algo de premura, porque afuera había comenzado a llover. Ambos miraron estupefactos a las personas que se encontraban jugando. Uno de ellos se levantó con intenciones de echarlos.]

-¿¡Pero que demonios hacen ustedes aquí!? ¡Fuera!.-

-¡Kaiji-san!, te dije que este no era un buen lugar para entrar-.-

-Oe, ¡Nosotros hemos venido jugar, mierda!, ah…-

**Kaiji comienza a sentir escalofríos, una mirada fría, impasible e increíblemente familiar lo escrutaba desde la otra punta de la habitación. Observándolo de manera penetrante, esperando, ¡Como una serpiente que espera para pegar el primer zarpazo para atrapar a su presa indefensa!**

-V-viejo…-

-Ten, déjalos entrar.-

-P-pero Akagi, ¿Usted los conoce?.-

-Yo me encargo de ellos.-

[Akagi los guió hacia la sala de descanso. Miró a Kaiji con seriedad, sin esperar ninguna explicación. Ni de él ni de su compañero, aunque ciertamente su presencia le llamaba poderosamente la atención.].

-Disculpa la molestia tío Akagi, no quería interrumpir…-

-…-

-_Vaya, parece que es un tipo duro, ya veo porque Kaiji le tenía miedo, aunque no se puede esperar mucho más de un genio…_-

-Supongo que entramos en un momento importante, ¡lo lamento… yo sólo…!.-

-Para nada.-

-¿Eh?.-

-De todos modos había ganado ya.

-Ya veo… yo sólo quisiera particip-

-Será mejor que te vayas.-

-¡Pero…!-

-Nada. Tú no estás en condiciones de apostar. Estoy enterado de la deuda y el aval que firmaste. No viniste aquí para deshacerte de tus deudas. Sólo eres un perro callejero que está buscando refugio y está _asustado._-

-¡No me jodas! ¡¿Quién carajo te has creído para hablarme así?! ¡Si alguien tiene la culpa de que yo me haya integrado a este asqueroso mundo de las apuestas eres tú!.-

[Kaiji golpea una mesa con fuerza.]

**¡La ira consume a Kaiji, y finalmente explota! ¡Como un volcán que hacía centurias que no hacía erupción!-**

-…Ya veo, no has cambiado en nada. Realmente eres un _retardado._-

_**Disculpa, pero en este capítulo yo soy el narrador y es la segunda vez que irrumpes aquí.**_

-¡¿Qué?!-

**¡¿Qué demonios has dicho?!**

-No importa cuánto tiempo pase. Has vivido así desde hace 21 años, y aún así no maduraste. Tratas de echarme a mí la culpa de tus desgracias cuando eres tú el que no se hace cargo de la situación en la que estás. Solo estás _negado_.-

_**Lo que escuchaste, así que debes esperar al siguiente capítulo para narrar con libertad.**_

-¡¿Crees que me puedes juzgar cuando no me has visto por años?!, increíble…-

**¡Increíble!**

-¡El único que está negado eres tú!-

**¡El único que se equivocó aquí eres tú!**

-¡Tú eres el que está negado a aceptar la verdad!-

**Tú eres el desubicado, ¡Yo estuve narrando desde antes!**

-¡TÚ ME CAGASTE LA VIDA, AKAGI!-

**-¡TÚ ME ROBASTE MI TRABAJO! ¡MI TRABAJO!, ¡MI TRABAJOOOOOOOO!.-**

-…Ya veo. Así que tenía razón…-

_**Supongo que ya terminaste. Deberías saber que gritar te podría quitar tu trabajo más que mis intervenciones.**_

[Kaiji llora con impotencia, y Sahara no sabe como reaccionar ante lo que presenció, después de todo ¿Cómo hacerlo?.]

-Kaiji. Si tanto te cagué la vida como tú dices entonces demuéstrame que puedes vencerme y juega una partida de Mahjong contra mí.-

-¿Eh?-

-…Si logras ganarme, pagaré todas tus deudas. Pero si no…-

-…-

_-¿¡Que demonios se traerá este tipo entre manos!? Esto no puede ser nada bueno…-_

-Kaiji, si pierdes entonces te cortaré ambas manos.-

-Ngh.-

_-¡Este tipo está de la cabeza!.-_

-…-

-Piénsalo bien. Así fuese una muerte en vano, esa es la verdadera vida de un apostador, allí es donde está el verdadero _placer_ en las apuestas…¿No es así, Kaiji?.-

-…¡Acepto!-

_**Kaiji aceptó la propuesta de Akagi de jugar con él, a sabiendas de su talento en el mahjong que se había desarrollado en el mundo de los yakuzas.**_

[La partida avanza con rapidez, sin embargo se siente con una carga vacía, la cual es percibida por los espectadores. Incluso a Sahara, el cual poco y nada sabía de mahjong.]

_**Ultimo Han-chan: Akagi vs Kaiji**_

_**La batalla entre la leyenda Akagi Shigeru, y el deudor, Itou Kaiji, está en su punto cúlmine. Ya no solamente se ponen el juego el honor y el estado económico o integridad física de cada uno. Había otro duelo, interno, entre ambos que no podía ser saciado ni por el juego mismo. El orgullo, y el juicio que cada uno se imponía en su vida para seguir adelante. A esto se reducía, ¡Creer en su propio juicio y vivir para él!.**_

_**Akagi se encuentra en Ten pai, y como de costumbre, no tiene ningún problema en sacarse de encima las piezas que no le sirven, pero Kaiji, sin embargo…**_

_Zawa Zawa…_

_Carajo, no me podría haber tocado peor mano…no, si me deshago de este Ipin, entonces tendría potencial para un Tan Yao…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**El partido sigue, y Akagi tiene todas las de ganar, esperando un 7sou para completar su Junchan de 3 colores, sin embargo los espectadores se dan cuenta a millas que está rechazando cada una de las oportunidades que les proporcionan los descartes de sus contrincantes, además de descartar él mismo la pieza que le falta. **_

_**Entonces pasa.**_

-¡Ron!-

_**Kaiji resulta ganador. Sin embargo se trata de una victoria vacía. Insípida. Algo se había perdido entre la pasión y el peligro de la apuesta y el juego en sí. No había ningún éxtasis. Como si el fuego de su alma hubiese dejado de arder…**_

[Todos los expectadores se fueron. Incluso Ten y Sahara, dejando a Kaiji y Akagi a solas. Podía sentirse una atmósfera que pondría incómoda hasta a la persona más taciturna, hasta que de repente Kaiji rompió con el silencio mortal.]

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

[Akagi notó hastío en la pregunta del joven, y sin embargo no se inmutó.]

-¿¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE, CARAJO!?-

[Kaiji fue corriendo a darle un puñetazo a Akagi, sin importarle su edad siquiera. Sólo quería que reaccionara. Sin embargo este acto imprudente se le dio vuelta, ya que Akagi, incluso con 50 años de edad, seguía teniendo cierta habilidad. Le detuvo en seco y le dio un revés al muchacho, el cual le hizo saltar las lágrimas.].

-¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme ganar…?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Por qué crées que una leyenda del mahjong te dejaría ganar en frente de todos? Tu acusación no tiene fundamento.-

-¡Eso es lo que yo debería decirte! ¡No es propio de tí! ¡Te he visto jugar mahjong centenares de veces y nunca habías jugado tan lento, ni siquiera amagaste para hacer trampas de ningún tipo! ¿¡ACASO CREES QUE UN ZORRO PUEDE PASAR POR LA VIDA SIN VALERSE DE SU ASTUCIA!?-

[El joven se aferró con fuerza al cuello de la camisa del hombre albino.]

-…-

-Además…siempre tienes la misma conducta, el ir acomodando las piezas e ir sacándote de encima las piezas que creas fáciles de descartar, aún si eso significa sacrificar una mano que venías construyendo desde hace tiempo...-

-…Ya veo, así que lo notaste. Escucha Kaiji, te falta mucho camino por recorrer aún. Todavía no tienes oportunidad de vencerme.-

-¿¡Que dices!?-

-Además, necesitarás tus manos para enfrentarte al Washizu Iwao de tu época…-

-¿¡Washizu Iwao!? ¿El vejete que se volvió loco por qué no quería morir? ¿A que viene eso?-

_**Sin embargo Akagi decidió llamarse al silencio…Era lo único que le quedaba, después de todo, sabía que el joven tendría que forjarse su propio camino, su propia leyenda en este mundo capitalista-**_

**¡La leyenda de Kaiji! ¡El astuto paria que volvió del infierno para seguir adelante!**

_**Ya viniste a interrumpir otra vez…**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**OWARI.**

Final del segundo capi! Quiero avisarles que si ven alguna falla en la partida de mahjong o algo fuera de lugar las críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas ^^, ya que sé lo básico del juego pero no soy una experta, nos vemos pronto y espero que les esté gustando!.


End file.
